Cream Pie
Very, very gay owo Original cream pie belongs to Ghostfacenikol, and I do not claim their character in any way. This is just the dragon version >:3 Apperance Wandering the streets of his town, is a tall, handsome SandWing named Cream Pie. He certainly looks like a SandWing, but his pastel colours tell him otherwise. As you accidentally bump into him, you realize his scales feel extremely soft, as if fur was covering his actual scales. His main scale colour consists of shades of pastel yellow, and atop that, his brow his pale pink, along with his neck scales. Large, pastel green horns curl towards the sky, and his nose horn is huge, as it resembles a rhino's. His dark, honey underscales glimmer in the sunshine, and a large, pastel pink frill runs down his back. Personality On the outside, Cream Pie seems very kind and caring. But in actuality, he's a cruel, lovestruck murderer who won't hesitate to murder you and sell your body parts to the black market for some cash. Cream Pie can grow very jealous and clingy at times, along with being possessive and obsessive. He is quite stubborn, and tactful. He seems to always glance over his shoulder, looking at the dragons walking behind him. Sometimes, he can be very aggressive by threatening others by telling them he's going to kill them. Cream Pie is quite responsible, and seems to have the personality traits of a leader, along with being quite sneaky. He also seems to be lovestruck and a yandere in a way, as he always tries to find his crush, Chiffon, who he stalks at times (the small albino SeaWing always shuts the blinds of his home when he sees Cream Pie on his front porch). History Not much is known about his history, but when he was young, his father, Shane, who was head of the black market, began to teach Cream Pie how to murder others. He soon met a troubled SeaWing named Apricot, and they soon became best friends. If it hadn't been for Cream Pie, Apricot's days would be counted back then. The SeaWing soon formed feelings for Cream Pie, but the SandWing didn't feel the same for Apricot. Soon, over the years, he began to hate Apricot because of his affection towards him. Soon, he grew old enough, and killed others and soon began to work in the black market. He soon met Chiffon, and Cream Pie immediately fell in love with the HOT, short albino SeaWing, and soon began stalking him. Though, Chiffon has at least tried to kill the SandWing fifty times. :I Relationships Apricot Cream Pie is best friends with this dragon. Apricot likes the SandWing more than a friend, but he doesn't like him back. Over the years, Cream Pie soon began to hate Apricot because of his affection. Chiffon Cream Pie is basically an obsessive, lovestruck fanboy of Chiffon, but instead of just admiring from afar, the SandWing follows him around, even appearing on his front lawn. Cream Pie also calls the SeaWing his "beloved" and leaves meals for him when he breaks into his house. Copper Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Occupation (Assassin)